Mischief
by Beach chick
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little mischief to bring two of our favorite Jag characters together. Short story....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mischief   
  
Genera: General, and a little bit of romance   
  
Pairs: Harm and Mac   
  
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little mischief to bring our two favorite jag characters together. Short fanfic story.   
  
AN: I don't own anything but the plot. I would love to own the show, but I'll have to keep dreaming. (sigh…..)

This story is dedicated to my cat Cinnamon, and to all cat lovers everywhere!!!  
  
On to the story………   
  
Thursday Morning   
  
Mac's Apartment (Georgetown)   
  
7:40 am   
  
Mac woke up suddenly. She didn't even need to look at the clock to know she was behind schedule, way behind. Maybe if I rush I won't be too late to work. She thought as she jumped out of bed. She grabbed her uniform and rushed into the bathroom. I'm not going to even be able to go jogging this morning, she thought, disappointed, as she slipped on her uniform and hurried into the kitchen. Mac took one of those small travel sized orange juice bottles and stuffed it into her bag along with a blueberry muffin. She ran back into her bedroom to get the case files she had been working on and also slipped them into her bag. Unexpectantly she heard a knock on her apartment door.   
  
"Coming!" She yelled as she grabbed the last file and shoved it into her already crowded bag. She took one final look in the mirror before going to the door.   
  
She opened the door but to her surprise no one was there. Instead she found a small basket on her door step. She bent over and lifted off the letter. I wonder who this could be from, she thought, reading the letter. All it said was, I Need A Home. This puzzled Mac until she lifted up the blanket covering the tiny basket. She gasped in delight and surprise as she uncovered what looked like a sleeping, purring, fur ball. Feeling the blanket pulled away the black kitten yawned, stretched its front paws and opened its eyes. Mac was immediately staring into the cutest, biggest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. The kitten mewed curiously at its new owner and sniffed the hand Mac now stuck into the basket. It softly purred and rubbed its head against Mac's hand. She scooped up the purring kitten into her arms. The kitten had no identification what so ever, to indicate where it might have come from. Mac looked curiously at the kitten that had now snuggled into her warm arms. She immediately fell in love with it and decided if it needed a home than that was exactly what she was going to give it. Realizing she couldn't just leave the kitten in her apartment unfamiliar with its surroundings, she decided to bring it to work that day.   
  
End of chapter one. I know that this chapter was short but it's a short story.   
  
Please review with your comments and suggestion. I'm not sure where this story is going. I have an idea though, so if any of you have any suggestions on the next chapter, I would really like to hear them. I'm not sure if I will use them, but it would be nice to know what you guys want to happen. Thanks… Beach chickJASSNL


	2. Smuggling in the Kitten

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, also thanks for all the good advice some of you sent my way. I was suffering from a little bit of writers block with this story, but your reviews helped me think of more to write. Also I just finished 32 hours of drivers ed, the written part.Yay! That was another reason for not updating right away.  
  
Now on with the story……   
  
Chapter 2 Smuggling in the Kitten   
  
Surprisingly for the whole ride to Jag headquarters the kitten sat peacefully in the passenger seat next to Mac. She knew how kittens could be in the car and for a kitten she was well behaved. Sometimes she would look up at Mac while she was driving and other times she would lay down and gently purr. Pretty soon Mac arrived at Jag. It was freezing outside which was understandable for February. She had brought the basket and the little kitty blanket with her but even that she wasn't sure if it would keep the kitten warm. She bundled the baby kitten inside the blanket and stuffed her inside the top of her long trench coat, she was wearing. Then she headed to the door of the building.   
  
Even after being at Jag for many years she still wasn't sure about the policy for having animals in the building. The last animal she could remember being in Jag was the Admirals dog, Dam it. Since the Admiral was in a grouchy mood lately and considering herself being late, she didn't want to take any chances of him not allowing her new kitten in.   
  
They were now inside the building and the kitten was purring loudly despite Mac's efforts to smuggle her in quietly. Mac could see her office from across the room and gently whispered to the purring kitten, "We are almost there. "Please keep quiet," she added. The kitten immediately obeyed and became silent as Mac crossed the room.   
  
"Good morning Ma'am," Harriet replied as Mac passed her desk.   
  
"Good morning," Mac said briskly as she neared her office door. The kitten kept sticking its head up out of the top of her jacket and Mac kept pushing it back under.   
  
Suddenly Harm was in front of her door, blocking her path. "Well…well," he said teasingly. "Look whose late today."   
  
He had been trying to get a smile out of her but instead she replied, "Very funny Harm," and tried pushing passed him into her office.   
  
He still blocked her path saying, "Now you can't tease me anymore about being late."   
  
"Yeah I guess I can't," she said finally pushing passed him and into her office.   
  
_That's strange_, he though. _Usually Mac has a comeback or something._ She had been down lately and he had taken it upon himself to try and make her feel better. He was going to follow her inside but she shut the door in his face. _Mac never acts like this._ He knew something was up. _Maybe it's the heavy load of paper work and cases the Admiral had given her lately_. _In fact with my heavy load of paper work I shouldn't even be standing here, I should be in my_ _office,_ he thought headed that way, deciding that maybe later he would try and cheer her up again. He just hoped that the surprise he had left her would do for now.   
  
Meanwhile Back In Mac's Office…   
  
She had set her stuff down and placed the curious kitten on top of her desk.   
  
"I didn't mean to shove the door in Harm's face," Mac said to the kitten. "I have just been having a rough week." The kitten purred understandingly and rubbed her head against Mac's hand. "But it's starting to get better," she said stroking the kitten's fur. "You have defiantly made my week better. By I do wonder….who gave you to me? Well if I every find that person I'll have to thank them for making me feel better. Now I have a lot of paper work to get to," she told the kitten. The kitten mewed like she understood and lay down on the only spot uncluttered on Mac's desk.   
  
But a second later there was a knock on Mac's door.   
  
"Come in," she said, quickly putting the kitten in her lap. Jen walked in. Mac wasn't fast enough for Jen saw the kitten and exclaimed.   
  
"A kitten!"   
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!" Mac said, as she shut the door behind the Petty Officer. "No one is supposed to know I brought my kitten to work."   
  
"I won't tell anyone," Jen said quickly sitting down in the extra uncluttered chair next to Mac's desk. "Where did you get such a cute kitty?" She asked. "I didn't think you had a cat."   
  
"I just got it this morning; I found it on my porch."  
  
"Huh…?" Jen asked confused.   
  
Mac then showed her the basket and letter, and explained that they were left on her door step.   
  
"Who gave it to you?" She asked.  
  
"That's the thing, I don't know."   
  
"Well this kitten is soooooo cute. Someone special probably gave this to you. Someone that probably knew you were having a bad week. I mean….sorry ma'am."   
  
"That's ok," Mac answered, "Is it that obvious?"   
  
Jen shook her head up and down, meaning yes. "I saw Harm standing in front of your office his morning."   
  
"Yeah," Mac sighed. "I kind of blew him off."   
  
"He was just trying to make you feel better."   
  
"I know," Mac said. "I just was in a hurry to get this kitten in my office before someone saw it."   
  
"Why is that ma'am?"   
  
"Because I don't know what the policies for animals in Jag is. Do you know?"   
  
"Actually I do. I can remember the Admirals dog, but he banned animals after little AJ brought his frog into Jag. Don't you remember what happen?"   
  
"Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing about his frog ending up in the Admirals coffee last January."   
  
"Yes and he almost drank it," Jen said suppressing a laugh.   
  
"Well I need to get back to work," Jen said. "I won't keep you any longer. But I will come back later to see your kitty again. Oh what's its name?"   
  
"I haven't decided on a name yet. When I think of a good name it will come."   
  
"Ok…see you later ma'am."   
  
"See you Jen."   
  
She worked on the paper work in front of her but for some reason she kept looking back at the sleeping kitten on her desk. "You know I'm going to need a name for you."   
  
The kitten said nothing but purred in agreement.   
  
AN: Thanks again for reading! The kitten will get into trouble starting next chapter. I promise! 


	3. The Break room Disaster

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. On with the story......  
  
Chapter 3 The Break room Disaster  
  
Thursday Morning  
  
Jag Headquarters  
  
11:00am  
  
_'I have to be in court in 15 minutes'_ Mac thought with out even looking at the clock in her office. She quickly packed up all the files she would need and quickly reviewed what she planed out to say concerning her prosecution of Harm's client. She practically felt like she had the case rapped up and believed without a doubt that she would win. Five minutes later she was ready to go and kissed the sleeping kitten. The kitten perked her ears up when she heard Mac head to the door. "I'll be back around 12:30 to bring you lunch. Be a good kitty while I'm gone." Then she shut the door, forgetting to lock it behind her. Mac ran into Jen as she was hurrying down the hall.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" She asked Jen.  
  
"Go ahead Ma'am."  
  
"Could you see to it that my door stays closed while I'm in court? Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Sure I'll be happy to make sure that your kitten doesn't escape."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one," Mac replied as she left down the hall.  
  
While Mac was in court Jen had checked on the sleeping kitten, but she couldn't stay with the kitten for very long. She had to get back to work. While she was gone the kitten yawned stretched then jumped onto Mac's chair and onto the floor. She was wide awake, hungry, and not sure when Mac was going to return. All that stood in front of the kitten and the whole office was Mac's door. Since it wasn't locked, it didn't take the kitten long to stick its paw under the door and push it open.  
  
The first thing the kitten saw was the shuffling of feet and a clean floor to walk on. But the feet of the office workers looked big and scary to the tinny kitten. She dashed back into Mac's office and peeked around the door at the shoes again. The kitten's stomach was rumbling hungrily and she could smell tuna from across the room. In one brave move the kitten dashed with lightning speed across the room without being spotted. The door where the smell was coming from had strange letters spelling out BREAK ROOM. The kitten wasn't sure what the word meant, but the tuna smell was radiating from that room so there was no doubt in the kitten's mind that this is where she was going to find food.  
  
No one was in the break room and the kitten bounced trying to get up to the counter. The tuna smell was getting stronger the kitten could almost taste it. The kitten jumped again and again trying to get to the counter top. She wasn't big enough for she was only a fur ball. She mewed in frustration until she saw a chair next to the counter that had been piled up with open cereal boxes. She jumped for the chair, pulling herself up the rest of the way. She climbed with difficulty up the four cereal boxes to the counter. The boxes of cereal crashed to the floor scaring the kitten as it sprayed out over the floor.The smell was now overwhelmingly powerful as the kitten saw where the source of the smell was coming from. Someone had left half a can of tuna left open from their lunch. The only problem was that the sink stood between the cat and the tuna on the other side. The sink was filled with water, obviously soaking the dishes inside, and this was an obstacle the kitten had to face. Being the smart kitty she was, she easily found a way above the water. Over the sink hung a paper towel roll, the kitten leapt for the roll and grasped the paper towel that unraveled between her paws and mouth. She had almost reached the other side when the paper towel roll started unraveling fast.  
  
The kitten plunged into the sink water and gave out a cry as she shot up straight out of the water before she was completely submerged underneath. The black kitten was very drenched but clean as she stood on the counter. She shook out most of the water onto the floor and counter. The kitten approached the tuna sniffing it to see if it was safe then gobbled it up.  
  
One of her instincts was to explore and she stayed on the counter for a few more minutes poking around, knocking things over, and occasionally chasing her tail just for the fun of it. A bag of chips had been sitting on the counter and the kitten stuck her head into the small bag of chips. The kitten didn't like the smell or the taste, but as she tried to back up she found that she was stuck. She franticly started shaking her head and ran back and forth on the counter, knocking things off the in the process.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Court was just getting out and Harm and Mac walked side by side out of the court room. "Mac, you have to believe," Harm said, "that I out strategize you."  
  
"You wish," Mac pouted. "Well you won this time in court but you better watch out next time. I must admit Harm; you actually startled me for a change presenting that new information at the last moment."  
  
"Hey what can I say," Harm said proudly. "It was that information that saved my client from jail."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I was wrong; rub it in now while you still can."  
  
"Was that a threat?" He asked. "Or better yet, Mac admitting she was wrong, that's like a camera moment."  
  
Mac laughed before shoving Harm playfully.  
  
"Now there's that smile," he said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"What smile?" She asked, trying to frown but failing.  
  
"The one you're trying to hide. Admit it Mac I'm making you feel better."  
  
"I feel horrible," she kidded putting her free hand over her eyes. Harm looked disappointed. "Ok, ok," she added, "you are making me fell a little better."  
  
"I knew it!" He said giving her his special weak-in-the-knees smile. "You just can't escape my charm and dashing good looks, it always helps you feel better."  
  
"What charm?" She asked. "Looks like someone's over confident."  
  
"Huh?" He asked. "I'm hurt, offended, wounded, stabbed through the heart-  
  
"I get it; sorry I insulted your charm."  
  
Before Harm could replied to their witty banter, Jen rushed up to Mac.  
  
"Colonel!!!!" She said, looking desperately at Mac. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"Is everything alright Coats???" Harm asked seeing the worry in Jen's face.  
  
"Everything's fine," she said pulling Mac away from him. When they were out of ear shot, Jen said, "Ma'am your going to kill me, I'm so sorry."  
  
"What happened, Jen?" Mac asked becoming alarmed.  
  
"I tried to keep the office door closed but I had to use the restroom and when I came back the door was open and the kitten was gone!"  
  
5 minutes earlier.....  
  
The kitten had gotten the bag off of her head and now was playfully dipping her paws in the sink water. She was pouncing around on the counter leaving wet paw prints everywhere. After that she started investigating nooks and crannies where different food was stored. Occasionally she'd knock over something and it would spill to the floor. Thinking nothing of it, the kitten continued to investigate and pounce on any object she thought fun to play with. She was a kitten and didn't know any better. This continued as Mac and Jen searched Mac's office for the missing kitten.  
  
"Are you sure she's not in here??" Mac asked getting on her hands and keens to check under the desk  
  
"Checked the whole office, she's not in here"  
  
"Oh...no," Mac said, as a sinking feeling entered her stomach. "If she is not in here then she must be loose somewhere in the building. Pets aren't even allowed," she said, starting to panic.  
  
"Calm down, Colonel," Jen said. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Hey it's not your fault. The kitten is smart and she probably found a way to escape.  
  
We are going to have to search the area. She couldn't have gone far."  
  
At that moment the kitten decided to leave the break room and find somewhere else to play. Mac and Jen started out slowly and checked the area around Mac's office, but found no sight of the kitten.  
  
Mac's stomach was growling. "I can think better on a full stomach." As she said that Jen spotted Harriet eating a tuna sandwich and got an idea.  
  
"If you were a cat Mac, where would you be headed?"  
  
"I don't know where a kitten would be headed, but I need food."  
  
"Exactly!" Jen said, as she pulled Mac into the break room.  
  
As they opened the door they were shocked by the sight. It looked like s tornado had ripped through the break room. Boxes of cereal that had once been stacked on the chair were now littered on the floor as an ocean of cereal laid out under their feet. As their eves moved up to the counter they saw a mess of knocked over bottles and things spilled out on the sink. A long roll of paper towels were hanging in the sink and all over the room.  
  
"What happened in here?" Mac asked, shocked at the sight in front of her.  
  
"I think I know what happened;" Jen said pointing to the wet paw prints left by the kitten. "It looks like our little friend was in here."  
  
Unexpectedly Mac started laughing while she tried to clean up some of the mess.  
  
"Ma'am, are you ok?" Jen asked stooping on the floor to help her.  
  
"I'm fine Jen," Mac said when she had controlled her laughter. "Nothing ever like this has happened and it just made me laugh thinking about what the kitten looks like after creating a mess like this."  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
"Actually I'm not, but I'm going to have to teach this kitten to behave."  
  
"Whoa!!!! What happened in here?" Harriet asked as she walked in and saw the mess.  
  
"It's a long story," Mac replied, setting the cereal boxes on the counter.  
  
"Here, let me help you," she said, going and cleaning off the sink.  
  
With the three of them working to clean up the kitchen, it was spotless sooner than imaginable. "Thanks for helping us," Mac said, looking at Harriet. "We are sort of on the search for a kitten."  
  
"A kitten!!!!" Harriet exclaimed.  
  
"SSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mac and Jen hushed. Then for the next few minutes they began explaining about the kitten.  
  
"Sure I'll help guys. I finished most of my paper work already and to tell you the truth I was kind of getting board."  
  
"Lucky you," Mac said. "We'll shall we start looking? Three eyes are better than one. By the way only we three are to know about this kitten. Animals have been banned at Jag since-  
  
"I remember!" Harriet interrupted. "Since AJ's frog in the Admirals coffee accident." They started laughing thinking about the look on the Admiral's face when he had found more than coffee in his cup that day.  
  
They split up the office area into three parts. Harriet was to take the area around the front door, she was also to thoroughly check all closets or storage closets just to make sure the kitten hadn't gotten stuck in one. Jen was assigned to half of the desk area including the Admirals office. While Mac took the other half of the desk areas including other offices like Harm's and Sturgis' and Bud's.  
  
After they were done checking their sections they were to locate Mac and report their findings. Having received their orders from Mac they set out on their selected area, hoping the kitten wasn't going to be hard to find.  
  
End of chapter 3

Please review....It helps me to know that people like this story.


	4. Giant Frogs!

Thanks again for the reviews. It always helps to know that people want me to continue with this. Now on to the story…….  
  
Chapter 4 GIANT FROGS!!!  
  
Thursday Afternoon

Jag Headquarters

2:00pm  
  
They set out into their designated areas, very determined to bring the kitten back safely. Harriet began to check the nearest closets she came to. You could be surprised how many closets there were and Harriet found even more than she new existed in the building. It had been a half an hour and still she hadn't found a cute little kitten. She sighed. She had about five or six more to check and she was already tired, she was also very dusty.

Mac had gone to her half of the desk areas and started discretely trying to look under desks and chairs, searching for any sign of the missing kitten. As she searched she kept thinking about who might have left the kitten on her door step. She came to the conclusion that the person must have really needed a home for this kitten or whoever left it wanted to cheer her up from her stressful week. She secretly hoped that it was the second option. _'It would be nice if someone was really looking after me and wanting me to feel better,'_ she thought. _'Just dam!!!! I want to find out soooooooo bad who it was that left the kitten. It'll drive me crazy to not know who to thank for such a wonderful gift.'_ She pondered this as she continued to search.

Meanwhile……..  
  
Jen was searching through her side of the building. People had kept asking her what she was looking for. Of course she couldn't tell them, so she made up some lame excuse about losing a pencil. People offered her theirs but she declined saying she had to keep searching because the pencil was important to her. She was just about done searching and was planning on going to the Admirals office next.  
  
While this was going on………  
  
The Admiral was drinking coffee and looking over some files and paper work he needed to sign. He was in this relaxed state-of-mind and nothing (he thought) could bother him. Suddenly he felt something rubbing against his leg and said, "No Damit, I don't have any food for you." Then he paused realizing that he was at work and not at home. _'If Damits at home than what's that?'_ He had dreams about giant frogs and this thought came to mind as he thought of something under his desk. _'OMG…the giant frogs their…..their attacking!!!!'_ He thought seized with fear. He was afraid to look under his desk but when he did, nothing was there. He sighed relieved, and moved his foot. Suddenly a sharp pain stuck into his foot, and he gave a cry as tiny claws stuck into him. He was now paralyzed with fear not daring to look under the desk. He was soooooo scared that he hadn't heard Jen knocking on the door. She had heard his cry and decided to come into the room.

"THE GIANT FROGS!!!!!!!" He blurted out without even thinking as Coats walked in.

"Huh???" she asked confused, "you must have been dreaming."

"No, something is under my desk," he whispered afraid the frogs would hear him. "Do you see anything???"

Jen looked at him funny and came to the other side of his desk to take a look. "I don't see anything. You think it was giant frogs?" She asked amused.

"Yes! I mean no. You really didn't see anything???" He asked looking under the desk.

At that moment Jen spotted what looked like a tinny fur ball scurrying away out the door. "Don't worry about it sir. I'm sure it was nothing," she said chasing after the kitten. "Dam!!!!!" She said out loud. Half if not every one turned and looked at her. "I forgot something;" she covered up for her bad language. Mac looked at her questionably. Jen motioned for Mac to meet her in the corner.

"I was soooooooo close!" She said to Mac. "I saw the kitten leave the Admiral's office."

"Wait! Did he see her???"

"I don't think so, although he felt something under his desk and thought it was a giant frog."

"A frog?"

Jen shrugged and said, "Anyways I left the room to follow her, but I didn't see where she went."

"It's ok Jen. I have to finish checking here, so why don't you head back to my office and check there again. The kitten might have headed in there. Also could you check Bud's office? I still have Sturgis' and Harm's to check."

"Ok Ma'am," Jen said going to Mac's office.

End of chapter 4 Please review!!! It encourages me!


	5. Caught

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews!!!!! No on with the story!!!

Chapter 5 Caught

Thursday Afternoon

Jag Headquarters

4:05 p.m.

After having scared the Admiral into thinking he was being attacked by giant frogs and escaping Jen, the kitten thought of something else fun to do. Nothing came to the little kittens mind. She wandered around, full of energy, looking for something to play with, but at the same time she tried not to be seen. She lay under an unoccupied desk for a few minutes. She was bored until she saw a pair of shoes walk by. The man's shoe lace was untied and the kitten watched it bounce up and down. The shoes looked familiar and immediately the kitten recognized the owner of the shoes. The kitten sprang out from its hiding place and chased the shoe lace into the office, the man walked into. He shut the door unaware of the kitten's presence and the kitten quickly hid underneath the desk. The man with the good smelling cologne set the piles of files on his desk. The kitten looked out in awe at the stacks of many files piled higher than anything the little kitten had seen. The man had sat down at his desk but the kitten was still fascinated with the files and suddenly she jumped. It was more of a leap but nether the less she was on his desk instantly surprising him.

"What are you doing here?" Harm asked the black kitten. "You're supposed to be with Mac." He was going to pick the kitten up, but without warning she sprang onto a stack of files scattering them everywhere. The kitten's eyes went wide thinking about how much fun that had been. "Come back here!" Harm said trying to grab the pouncing kitten.

Meanwhile......

Mac had just left Sturgis' office, and already had visited Bud. Their had been no sign of the kitten anywhere and Sturgis was starting to get annoyed at seeing Mac making a search of his office for something she wouldn't tell him about. _'Only one more place to look,'_ Mac thought heading to Harm's office. He hadn't heard her knocking so she let herself in and gasped at the sight. Harm's office, which was usually clean, was now littered with files, and in the middle of it all was Harm trying to capture the kitten.

Harm looked up when she walked in, saying, "Mac can you help me?"

Mac just stood their in shock then quickly regained composure and hurried to help him. The kitten looked up at Mac, mewed like she was trying to say, _'Look mom, I'm having soooooooo much fun!'_ Then she continued to bounce off the stack of files like a kid who had eaten to much sugar.

"No more tuna for you," Mac said to the kitten, as she helped in Harm's desperate attempt to catch the super fast kitten. The kitten finally settled down and landed with a leap onto the floor and then started rolling around in the files. Harm and Mac froze watching the kitten roll on the files. They looked at each other nodding in agreement.

"I'm closer," Harm whispered.

"No I am," Mac whispered back as they both looked down for the content kitten. They dived for the kitten, colliding with each other, and somehow Mac ended up on top of Harm.

"Hey I always pictured me being on top," Harm joked. Mac playfully jabbed him in the side but smiled at that statement. Suddenly all thoughts of capturing the kitten had evaporated from their minds. Unexpectedly he flipped her over saying, "Now that's better." He had her pinned underneath him and was enjoying every moment of it. "This just goes to show you that Navy Commanders are stronger than wimpy Marine Colonels," he joked.

"Wimpy!!!" She said outraged. "Harm your soooooooo dead!" She added, rapping her legs around him in an attempt to flip on top of him. Harm had her pinned hard and she couldn't budge him. _'I can't let him get away with that wimpy comment,'_ she thought, and then she got an idea. She started kissing him passionately, the kind of kissing Harm didn't even know was possible. He let down his guard and started kissing her back. All their passion for each other over the years welled up into that moment. It could have been considered one of the greatest kisses in history and that was saying a lot. Mac remembered why she had started kissing him and rolled on top of him. She had gotten so caught up in the kiss that she had almost for got that she had to get back at him, and pulled apart from him, as he wanted more.

"Wow!" Was the first thing they said, and then laughed.

Then Mac said, "Now who's on top?" Harm looked at her and realized somewhere along their kissing that Mac had flipped him on his back. "This goes to show you that Marine Colonels are smarter and more ingenious than Navy Commanders."

"Yeah...yeah," Harm said giving up. "But let's get back to that kiss," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Nawnaaa..." Mac said putting her finger to his lips. "That was too easy. Give me a good reason to kiss you again," Mac said playing hard to get.

"Would the fact that I love you do?"

"I love you too," Mac said, "and I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that."

"So will you kiss me?"

"Nope," Mac said remembering that it is always more fun to play hard to get.

Harm knew that she was playing hard to get and said, "What if I tickle you so hard that you won't be able to resist?" He whispered and Mac gasped knowing she better get away fast, before Harm ticked her, but it was too late. Harm's hands traveled all over her searching out the most ticklish spots and diving in. Mac couldn't stop laughing, it was like uncontrollable laughter. The worse part was that she couldn't escape him.

"Is my Marine ticklish?" Harm asked as he tickled her weak spots.

Mac stopped moving. "My Marine...."she pondered. "I like the sound of that."

Their eyes locked and it seemed like energy surged through them as they pulled toward each other for the second hot and steamy kiss. They just laid their on Harm's office floor kissing until Mac rolled off him and laid next to him. The kitten saw how content they were softly purred.

"Did you ever find out who gave you that kitten?" Harm asked, looking over at Mac.

"No," Mac started to say, but stopped. "How did you know?" Harm shrugged and then Mac said taking Harm's hand. "Was this a present from you?"

"Yes," Harm said. "You looked soooooo unhappy these last few days so I thought this kitten could make you feel better."

"Oh Harm, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I have never received a cuter present. Thank you."

Meanwhile outside the door..........................

Harriet and Jen stood outside the door hearing everything that had gone on inside.

"That's soooooooo sweet," Harriet said.

"It is," Jen whispered back. "We shouldn't bother them now."

"It least we know where the kitten is."

They started to leave when the Admiral walked up to them. Have you seen the Commander or Colonel?"

"No," they lied.

The Admiral frowned. "Well I guess I'll check the Commander's office."

"I don't think they are in their, sir," Jen and Harriet stalled.

"Are you two trying to hide something from me?" He asked, looking at their lying faces.

"No, sir," they answered a little too quickly.

"Then let me pass," he said barging into Harm's office.

He saw them laying on the floor and barked, WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING ON THE FLOOR WHEN YOU HAVE ALL THIS PAPER WORK TO GET TO????????!!!!!!!!! Then he saw the scattered paper work and gasped in shock.

End of Chapter 5

AN: Here are some questions to think about.....

Will the Commander and Colonel get in trouble for fraternizing?

How will the Admiral react?

What will the kitten's name be?

Will Harm and Mac start a new relationship together?

Just a little bit of stuff to think about until next chapter.


	6. Dinner and Happy Endings Part 1

AN: Thanks again to all of you who reviewed.

Recap: The Admiral just walked in and saw them lying on the floor with the files all over the office.

On to the story.....

Chapter 6 Dinner and Happy endings Part 1

Thursday Afternoon

Jag Headquarters

Harm's office

5:40p.m

Harm and Mac broke apart at lightening fast speed when they saw the Admiral standing in the door way.

"I do not need," he started, "my two senior officers setting a bad example, lying of the floor-

"Sir we can explain," Mac interrupted.

"Colonel," the Admiral snapped. "Can you please let me finish my sentences? You and Coats' are getting more and more alike these days," he added, as he shook his head.

Mac didn't say anymore and let him finish his lecture.

"I don't need you two fraternizing or whatever the hell you two were doing! Now whatever the amount of paper work you both have I want it doubled. Now you guys sure in hell better have a good excuse!"

"It was my fault, sir," Mac said, jumping up to stand by Harm, "I'm the one that brought in the kitten, which ended up lose, who then trashed-

"A kitten, Colonel? Didn't I say no pets were allowed?"

"It's not her fault, sir. The kitten was a present from me," Harm said, coming to Mac's rescue.

"Despite that, I said no pets. First there was little AJ's frog for one, and after that I banned animals at Jag."

"Don't forget the snake that Bud was watching," Sturgis said, as he joined the growing crowd of on lookers outside the office.

"Hey, we forgot about that one," Jen said, looking at Mac, as she chewed her popcorn, Harriet was passing around.

The Admiral turned around at the sound of the other voices. There were about six people looking in the door way, chewing popcorn like they were watching a movie.

"Can't I talk to anyone alone?????" He asked the people outside the door. They looked at him confused until he said, "Go!!!!" Everyone that was watching dispersed throughout the office areas only to come back a few seconds later.

"Now where was I....oh yeah. So now a kitten? Do you guys just like to disobey my orders?" The Admiral asked sounding really pissed off.

"No, sir," they started to say when they were interrupted by a cute little mew coming from around the corner.

"Mew...mew," the kitten said, as they looked at her.

All the anger and pissed off feelings left the Admiral, as he saw the extremely cute kitty.

"Why aren't you a cute kitty," said the Admiral as he scooped down to pick her up.

Harm and Mac exchanged relieved glances at the Admirals changed behavior. They were off the hook, and the kitten's cute behavior had saved them, for now. Harriet, Jen, Bud and Sturgis gathered around the Admiral to admire the kitty.

"So this is the kitty that we were running all over the building to find," Harriet said, as she stroked her fur.

"What's her name?" The Admiral asked.

"Well...." Mac said. "Since this little kitty has been getting into soooooooo much mischief lately, I think it would only be suitable to call her Mischief."

"Little Mischief it is," said the Admiral, as the rest of them cooed over the black kitten.

Harm pulled Mac over to the side. "Any chance you would like to have dinner with me? We could start where we left off, if you wanted to."

"Sure," Mac answered. "Dinner would be great. Would we be eating with Mattie?"

"She decided to take her father's offer for dinner at his place tonight."

"How are you handling that?"

"It's ok, her father just wants the best for her now and I'm sure she'll have a good time. Besides I was talking with him and we sort of became friends. So it's all good."

"Picking up some Mattie slang?" Mac asked, knowing that Mattie always said, it's all good.

"What?" Harm asked confused. "It's all good has been around forever."

"But I've never heard you say it before," Mac argued.

"It guess I haven't but it is all good. I'm having dinner with My Marine so I won't be alone tonight.

Thursday Night

Harm's Apartment North Union Station

6:30pm

Harm and Mac arrived at Harm's apartment a few hours later. Normally they would stay at work passed seven thirty but they had dinner plans with each other. When they arrived Mattie was still there.

"Hey Harm, hey Mac," Mattie said, as they walked in. Mattie was on the couch with her feet up reading a magazine.

"Hey Mattie, what happened to dinner with your father?" Harm asked surprised, as he hung Mac's jacket up for her.

"Eager to get rid of me?" Mattie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, just you were looking forward to it."

"He's not coming for another five minutes," she said flipping through her magazine. She looked up as an idea came into her head. "You two having dinner together?"

"As a mater of fact, we are," Harm answered.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Mattie said, as her eyes traveled to Harm then to Mac. "A kitten!" Mattie said a few seconds later, as she noticed the kitten wrapped up in Mac's arms.

"Her names Mischief, she was a gift from Harm," Mac said proudly.

"Harm never gives me good gifts like this," Mattie said. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Mac replied, as she handed her over.

"She's soooooooo cute."

Knock...knock....

"He's early," Mattie said handing the kitten back to Mac. She grabbed her jacket then said, "Don't stay up to late, if ya know what I mean."

"Mattie!!!!!" Harm said, as his cheeks flushed bright red.

"I'm just kidding," Mattie said giving him a hug. "See ya guys later," she added. She dashed to the door and dragged her dad away before he could say a word.

"Have fun!" Harm and Mac shouted down the hall.

20 minutes later.........

Mac and Harm were deeply involved in making dinner. Harm tried to convince Mac to let him make dinner, but she refused and insisted on helping him. They were having fun talking while they made meatless lasagna for him and regular lasagna for her.

"Hey, Harm, do you have any salad?"

"Yeah, but I thought that you were on a strictly junk diet, no healthy food included."

"Yeah I was, but for some reason I have just tasted caesar salad and it's really good. Do you have caesar dressing?"

"In the door," Harm said pulling out the lasagna.

"I never really liked salad before but caesar dressing brought a whole new meaning to the word salad. I can't seem to get enough of it."

"I know what you mean," Harm said taking out the lettuce. "I love salad and I eat it all the time. Did you know that some old fashion Italian restaurants make their caesar salad dressing with raw egg yoke?"

Mac froze, "They do?"

"Yeah I just found out."

"Does this bottle have raw egg in it?"

"No it's only the traditional restaurants that use the egg."

"Few..." Mac said relieved. "I can't imagine eating raw egg. "I think I'll just stick with this bottled stuff."

"Yeah the bottled caesar dressing is much better."

30 minutes later they were ready to eat and sat down together on his couch along with the sleeping kitten.

End of Dinner and Happy Endings Part 1

Please review you know what to do.

AN: Originally this was the last chapter and it was a lot longer. I have decided to make this chapter two parts. The next chapter was be Dinner and Happy Endings Part 2 and will be filled with more shipperness.


	7. Dinner and Happy Endings Part 2

AN: Here is the last chapter of my Mischief story. Sorry it took me a while to update. School stress!!!!!! Anyways thanks to all of you that read my story. I really appreciate the reviews.

Important announcement, for all of you that are like me and hate Webb. I was soooooo happy that he died off the show, but it looks like that might not have happened after all. So if you want to know what I'm talking about, read the spoilers!!!!!!

On with the story......

Chapter 7 Dinner and Happy Endings Part 2

Recap: Mac and Harm are done making dinner and are going to sitting on his couch to eat.

They were ready to eat and sat down together on his couch along with the sleeping kitten. Mac and Harm brought their plates over along with the kittens food, Mac had picked up on the way over to Harm's house.

"Mischief...." Mac called quietly to the sleeping kitten. The kitten stirred, sniffed and opened its eyes all at once. She yawned and rushed to Mac, as she sniffed all around for the food. Mac set the dish of food on the floor and the kitten rushed to the food, gulped it up in one bite, and found a spot to lay down in one of Harm's chairs.

Harm and Mac set their food onto the table in front of the couch and sat down to began eating.

"Cheers," Harm and Mac said, as they clinked their glasses of sparkling cider together. They relaxed on the couch and ate, as they enjoyed each others company. After a few minutes of chewing their food Mac broke the silence. They had been avoiding talking about the kiss they had shared, but inside they both wanted to know about how the other felt about it.

"Harm, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," he replied looking at her curiously.

"Do you really think we were fraternizing? Just like the Admiral said."

Harm didn't know what to say. He really thought that they had been, after all they had kissed, but they had kissed before over the years. _'So we weren't really breaking the rules, were we?'_ The thing that had worried Harm was that he had known they were breaking the rules and hadn't cared anyway. _'Maybe I love her so much that I wouldn't care if we got caught,'_ he thought to himself.

"Harm?" Mac asked pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly.

"Yes we were fraternizing and at that moment in my office we knew and didn't care.

That kiss," he added after she was done talking, "was intoxicating," he admited. "Every time I think about it I get flooded with this powerful, wonderful feeling. I know it sounds crazy but I just want more than just to be friends with you. That kiss woke me up to how I feel about you. That leaves me with two other problems," he said. "I don't know how you feel and then there are the regs. But what I know for sure is that I love you Mac. I don't want another day to go by without telling you how I truly feel."

"I love you too," Mac said absorbing all that information. She leaned into kiss him and a sweet smile broke out on her lips, as they kissed. It was another kiss that could have been considered one of the greatest ever. They sunk into the kiss and Harm pulled her closer to him. Mac suddenly pulled apart. "But what are we going to do if people find out, we would be breaking the rules and we could be court marshaled."

"I'm not going to tell them," he answered. "Are you?"

"No," she said, as another small smile crept onto her face.

Harm smiled back. "Now there's that beautiful smile."

"What smile?"

"That one," he said touching her lips with his finger. "I knew I had been making you feel better all day."

"Oh yes, you have," she agreed. "Must have been that charm."

"Yes," he said, his ego boosted. "Its one of a kind."

"Don't flatter yourself," she said smacking him with a couch pillow. "You like to do that a lot."

He grabbed a couch pillow behind him and swatted her back. Meanwhile the kitten had crawled under the chair to sleep and get out of the way of flying pillows. Mac got a mischievous look in her eyes. She hit him back, then ducked as he throw his pillow, which missed by inches.

"How about a little pillow fight?" Harm asked, picking back up the pillow.

Mac shrieked and ran around the opposite side of his couch.

"Mac you can't run forever."

"Maybe not but I can try," she said, running into the kitchen, making Harm chase after her. They rounded the table, each on either side. Harm kept trying to hit her with his fuzzy couch pillow, but he kept missing and it was making him even more determined to tackle her. It surprised him that she could easily block his attempts to smacked her and he was even more surprised that her pillow kept connecting with his face. Harm chased her all around the table while Mischief kept staring at them from the living room like they were crazy.

Mac saw that she was losing ground and ran leaving the kitchen. She was looking for a new pillow because she had lost her's somewhere in the kitchen. She ran into Harm's bed room spotting pillows instantly. She grabbed a big one and stood ready to parry Harm's attacks, as he charged through the room. He leaped onto the bed with her and they began fiercely whacking each other. They were having so much fun. Soon Harm had gotten Mac's pillow away from her and now she flopped down on her back in surrender.

"Ok...ok, she said. "I surrender." She put her arms up, but instead she was met with Harm's hands that were tickling her. He had found all of her weak spots from earlier and now his hands concentrated on those spots.

"Harm...Harm," she pleaded.

"I just love tickling you," he replied.

They were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't even hear Mattie come into Harm's apartment. She had a wonderful time with her dad and now she was coming to get her magazine that she had left on the table, before heading to bed. She spotted the magazine sticking out from under the couch and she noticed the dinner plates left on the table. She had wondered where they had gone to, until she heard laughing coming from Harm's bed room. Carefully she walked closer.

"Harm," she said starting to walk into the room. "I left my magazine and I was....," but her voice trailed off when she saw them lying on his bed kissing and tickling her more than they had before.

"Oh my go...when I told you guys to go to bed early I didn't think you would take me seriously. I'm obviously interrupting so I'll just go," Mattie said trying to escape.

"Wait, Mattie!" Harm said getting off of Mac and stopping Mattie. "I need to explain before I say good night. You see...I'm in love with Mac," he said kissing her.

Mattie was smiling, as she looked at them. "This is soooooooo romantic and cute and I can't wait to tell Jen!"

Harm and Mac broke apart. "Mattie what do you mean your going to tell Jen?" Harm asked.

"I just want to tell Jen who will probably tell Harriet who will tell-

"Mattie," Harm interrupted. "You can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want everyone to know yet. We are not supposed to be breaking rules."

"Why?" Mattie asked not understanding.

Harm took the next few minutes, with Mac's help, and informed Mattie of their working position and how they couldn't tell anyone.

"So this is like... forbidden love," Mattie said excitedly. "You could make a movie out of stuff like this. A Navy Commander falls in love with a Marine Colonel but rules and regulation keeps them apart. Can they keep their love secret or will they be exposed? I would pay to see that. This is the stuff of movies."

"I think that's enough tv for you," Harm said.

"So you won't tell anyone about our new relationship?" Mac asked.

"No your secret is safe with me, as long as you tell me about what happened earlier in your office. Jen said something about fraternizing."

Harm and Mac rolled their eyes at the teenager's remark. After being satisfied with their explanation, Mattie said goodnight to them and headed down the hall to her apartment. A hard rain started to fall outside.

"Would I be out of line if I asked to spend the night," Mac said.

"No why would it?

"Well we haven't even had our first official date yet and I don't want to move to fast. But I really don't want to drive home when it's raining like that."

"Don't worry," Harm said sure you can spend the night. I'll get you a t-shirt to change into."

"Mew..." Mac heard as the kitten tried to jump on the bed. Mac bend down and picked her up.

"You know what," Mac said to Harm.

"Huh?" He asked, as he dug through his pj's looking for something that could fit her.

"All it took was a little Mischief to bring us together. I mean think about it. If you hadn't gotten me Mischief than she would have never gotten lose than she would never have ended up in your office. I wouldn't have come in your office searching for her and we might have not ended up on the floor. Then you might not have asked my to dinner."

"All... but I was going to do that anyway."

"Yeah, but she basically brought us together."

"I guess she did," Harm said finding small pj's for Mac and then going over and scraching the kittens chin. "She must be good luck then."

"She must have been just what we needed."

AN: Thanks for reading my story. I'm not going to make a sequal but I'm going to start another story pretty soon. =) Dani aka Beach chick


End file.
